


Pheromones and Solar Flares

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage, Pheromones, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: Kara solar flares and can't control her pheromones. They become distracting to a certain CEO...contains lemons.





	Pheromones and Solar Flares

Lena slapped a hand over her nose and mouth, feeling as if she was suffocating. The scent was overwhelming, and it sent tingly feelings straight to her core. It smelled so wonderfully delicious, and it was making the CEO heady.

 

She faltered slightly, hand fumbling as she attempted to sign an important document. Her signature was an unintelligible scrawl that ran off the page. She stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag.

 

She knew exactly who it was.

 

“Miss Luthor?” Jess stood up as Lena abruptly stalked past her desk.

 

“Cancel the rest of my day. I’m not feeling well.” Jess had to agree that the CEO did look somewhat unwell.

 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. I understand.”

 

**

 

She took her car straight home, where the scent grew even stronger. Lena felt her mind zeroing in on the alluring scent.

 

She all but threw the door open, kicking the door closed with her heels before kicking them off, throwing her bag and coat aside as she stormed into into the room she’d equipped with sun lamps.

 

“Kara.” She almost growled, her expression softening as she saw the slightly-battered form of her wife supine on the beds.

 

Solar flare. It was about the only time Kara’s pheromones came out stronger than usual. Apparently the lack of superpowers (or the presence of vulnerability, in Lena’s opinion,) somehow flipped a biological switch for reproductive receptivity. But curiously enough, it had only ever seemed to affect the green-eyed brunette.

 

Lena couldn’t quite explain that one…but she certainly didn’t mind.

 

“Kara, baby.” She choked back tears both out of concern and from feeling drowned in Kara’s scent.

 

The Kryptonian was in her underwear, the battered supersuit thrown to the side. Lena’s sun lamps showed increased efficacy with direct light penetration, so the less clothing the better.

 

Kara blearily opened her eyes, a weary smile came to her lips.

“Lena, hi.” She whispered, voice hoarse.

 

Lena rushed over, biting her lip to prevent herself from jumping the hero with very little clothing. She settled for sitting to one edge of the sunbed, taking one of Kara’s hands in her own.

 

“You okay, baby?” Lena lightly massaged the hand.

 

Kara sighed, squeezing Lena’s fingers in return.

“...I’m sorry.”

 

Lena leaned over to kiss Kara’s forehead.

“Don’t be. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Kara grunted, sitting up with an effort that usually had Lena concerned.

Lena helped her up, mind going dizzy with the possibility of being able to hold Kara on more equal footing, as it always did.

 

Kara tugged at Lena’s shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked into her skirt.

“Lena, I-I want to-”

 

Lena’s body thrummed with excitement as Kara shakily stood up, the bruises turned a semi-healed green. Her arms gingerly wrapped around Kara’s torso, Kara sighing into Lena’s neck and she inhaled deeply.

 

“Please.”

 

Lena rubbed Kara’s back reassuringly, slowly breaking the embrace to pull Kara towards the bedroom.

 

“Okay.”

 

**

 

Lena slowly walked towards Kara, who stepped backwards until she fell backwards onto the bed. She made a show of unbuttoning her shirt, making sure to thrust her chest out as she took her arms out of the sleeves.

 

Kara, supporting herself my her elbows, swallowed dryly, feeling the exertion in her arms.

 

Lena glanced flirtatiously at Kara, winking as she slowly unzipped her pencil skirt that hugged her hips in all the right ways.

 

Her breasts bounced as she reached backwards and unclasped her bra, causing Kara to lose her breath. She crooked a finger as she crawled onto the bed towards Kara. She made Kara chase her before she gave her a kiss, Kara humming in relief when their lips finally made contact.

 

Lena trailed a hand down the bared skin, pressing lightly on the healing bruises.

“You drive me absolutely mad.” Lena husked, eyes dilated as she watched Kara coming undone with the slightest of touches.

 

Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck, biting down on the pulse point. She smirked at the forming mark. It wouldn’t last once Kara went back under the sun lamps, of course, but she’d take the small victory.

 

“Your scent is… _ _intoxicating__ …” She whispered, leaving bruising kisses downwards: on her collarbone, her breasts, her toned stomach. She stared at Kara with an intensity that took her breath away, maintaining eye contact as she lazily traced a path downwards towards the apex of her legs.

 

A hand came up to play with her breast, pinching the tip with a sensitivity she knew Kara enjoyed in the downtime of a solar flare.

 

“ _Nngh!”_ Kara arched her back, breaking eye contact. Lena smirked, the heady scent of Kara’s arousal apparent on her thighs.

 

She licked the glistening slit experimentally, a pleased hum at the taste. She had to admit that Kara’s pheromones paired with her physical vulnerability and submission…it was an aphrodisiac beyond compare.

 

Kara moaned, her legs pinning Lena in place. She felt the delicious burn of her muscles as Lena’s strength made her work to keep her head right where she wanted it, the smirk of Lena’s lips against her center only snowballing the sensations.

 

“Lena.” She panted, legs falling apart from exhaustion.

Lena came up, her chin glistening with Kara’s excitement. She came up for a kiss, Kara groaning at the taste of herself on Lena’s lip.

 

“Yes, baby?” Lena stared at Kara, an intense look in her eyes. Kara blushed, her hips wiggling slightly. Lena chuckled, kissing some of the perspiration from Kara’s temple.

 

“Tell me what you need.” She teased, knowing full-well what Kara wanted. Kara knew Lena knew _e _xactly__  what she needed; she also knew how Kara loved to be teased. Kara bit her lip before she looped her arms around Lena’s neck and pulled her downwards. Two would play this game.

 

“I-Inside… _ _please.__ ” She almost whimpered, feeling the shudder that ran through the other woman’s body.

 

Lena inhaled sharply, forehead falling onto Kara’s shoulder as she felt herself drip down her thighs. She kissed the sensitive spot behind Kara’s ear, though, Lena would argue any spot became a sensitive spot when she solar flared. Kara let out a high-pitched whine as Lena’s hand snaked downwards.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, baby.”

 

Lena gasped as she pushed into Kara’s heat with two fingers. Kara cried in relief, as she simply let herself feel, let herself __react__  with the knowledge she wouldn’t hurt her wife physically.

 

Lena groaned as she felt Kara’s walls clenching around her fingers. It was tight, searing hot warmth that was strained and undeniably powerful. Knowing that Kara wasn’t holding back made it all the more pleasurable, and it made Lena slightly more mischievous.

 

She started pumping her fingers in an out at a slow pace, Kara moaning as her walls clenched at the absence and re-entry of Lena’s fingers. Lena started grunting as she increased her pace, Kara’s whines growing higher in pitch.

 

“L-Lee.” She rasped, voice hoarse from her ragged breathing.

 

Lena watched her intently as she purposely slowed her pace, feeling Kara’s walls spasm slightly in protest. Kara’s eyes flew open, glistening with tears as she tried to control her breathing. She sealed Kara’s threatened sobs with a kiss, resuming her pace and twisting her fingers. She curled her fingers, pressing on Kara’s G-spot.

 

Kara screamed, her body jerking erratically as she came completely undone, feeling the delicious burn of an orgasm ripping completely through her body. Lena came a bit herself, feeling the raw force of Kara’s orgasm utterly through her body.

 

She continued pumping her fingers in, slowly drawing out the waves of Kara’s climax. She shushed Kara soothingly as Kara sobbed, the waves subsiding, her muscles relaxing.

 

She kissed Kara’s sweaty ( _ _sweaty__ , Lena smiled affectionately) temple.

“Was it good, baby?” She cooed, Kara’s muscles spasming as she slowly withdrew her fingers.

 

“Yes.” Kara murmured dazedly, strenuously turning to give Lena a lazy kiss. Lena nuzzled into Kara’s side, the two basking in the afterglow for a few moments.

 

“So, I was thinking…” Lena murmured as she drew lazy circles on Kara’s chest. Kara hummed in reply, fingers tracing the skin of her shoulder.

 

“Perhaps you’d like to… _ _take me__  with that toy before you go under the sun lamps again…”

 

Kara froze, the thought of being able to thrust into Lena without having to restrain herself running in crazy spirals in her mind. She might’ve come a bit from the thoughts. She shivered, and Lena smirked.

 

“I’d…very much like that if you’d do that for me, darling.” She drawled, canting her hips slightly against Kara’s side.

 

**

Lena’s screams filled the air as Kara grunted in exertional concentration. The burn in her muscles, the feeling of not having enough air added deliciously to Kara’s arousal as Lena thrust her hips upwards to meet Kara’s thrusts.

 

Kara bit down on Lena’s shoulder as she thrust into Lena from the side, pleased that her teeth would only leave a bruise. Lena gasped, gripping Kara’s hand with her own.

 

Lena loved it best when Kara fucked her from behind while teasing her breasts. And the fact that Lena could __feel__  Kara’s physical exertion to pleasure her amplified the experience for both of them even more.

 

Lena and Kara both saw stars when a thrust from the double-headed strap-on sent then barreling over a shared, earth-shattering orgasm. They both screamed, bodies jerking erratically as they dropped off the edge of a tsunami, both drowning in violent waves of __feeling__.

 

Lena laughed, a boneless puddle of goo as she lay next to Kara, who had flopped onto the bed.

“Gods, my muscles ache…” Kara groaned as she turned towards Lena.

 

Lena cuddled closer, chuckling as she threw an arm around Kara’s body, her ear near Kara’s chest.

“Such a wonderous feeling, isn’t it, love?”

 

“How do you feel?” Lena asked after a few moments, as she always did after solar-flare sex. Kara hummed.

 

“...utterly yet deliciously exhausted.” She sighed. “I almost don’t want it to end.”

 

Lena pushed up onto her arms, looking at Kara. She brushed a few hairs behind Kara’s ear. Her hand lingered on Kara’s cheek.

 

“But the world needs Supergirl. As do I.” She leaned in for a kiss.

 

“I’m still tweaking that toy and I need you at full-strength to test it out, hm?” She lightly joked, Kara laughing as well.

 

Kara turned quiet. She leaned up to whisper into Lena’se ear.

 

“There is one thing I’d like you to do before I go back to the sun lamps...would you do it for me?” Kara husked in her softest voice.

 

Lena held her breath as Kara took a steadying breath and whispered her request into Lena’s ears.

 

“.…”

 

Lena nearly fainted at the sentence from the Kryptonian’s lips. Her mind went completely into overdrive, pupils dilating completely, and she flipped herself over to tower over Kara. Kara shivered in anticipation; she rarely saw this side of the CEO.

 

It was just so different when Kara was vulnerable in all the same ways as Lena was all the time, and it heightened the shared experience. Kara knew Lena trusted her completely and gave herself completely, but it were times like these that Kara felt like she was truly able to reciprocate that trust and vulnerability.

 

“Let’s call this a…hmmm...preview of what’s to come once I finish that toy…shall we, sweetie?”

 

Kara screamed as Lena thrust the strapon into Kara in one smooth and powerful motion.

 

**

“I ordered pizza and potstickers. Come to the kitchen after you shower, okay, love?” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple as she lay under the sun lamps once again.

 

“I love you.” Kara laughed as she pulled Lena for another kiss.

 

“I know. Now let the fancy sun lamps I built for your do their work.” She kissed Kara’s nose before leaving the room, swaying her hips playfully as she left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
